


with god as my witness / never had it so good

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Chris is way way WAY more of an ass man after all, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Imaginary Interview, Light Angst, Light Choking, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris' palm smacks his left pectoral but it feels like an electroshock when it punches the breath out of him and heat slices through his chest, down to his groin.</p><p>And it hurts. Fuck, it <i>hurts so good.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	with god as my witness / never had it so good

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **From:** this idiot  
>  **To:** [@chrisebastian](http://chrisebastian.tumblr.com)/Zayzay who came up with the whole "butt plug-nipple clamps during interviews" concept and who's also awesome <3

* * *

Sebastian is squirming a little too obviously in the tiny canvas chair, thighs flexing and relaxing with what a bystander might describe as nervous energy, knees knocking into one another repeatedly and then parting ways every so often. Only Sebastian knows how truly obscene it is, but even that knowledge doesn't stop him from opening his legs once more, especially when the pressure of the plug is just too good inside him and he needs to feel it again, and  _harder_. Thankfully the cock ring's keeping him from popping wood in the middle of the interview, but he's still managed to get worked up enough to get half-hard and all he can hope is that the interviewer will be too polite or probably too embarrassed to check out the bulge he's hardly hiding.

She's all about the movie and Steve and Bucky's 'obvious chemistry' on screen and Chris is diligently reciting everything he's allowed to tell the general audience with a side of memorable accidents on set certified to make the audience laugh, so Sebastian isn't too worried. She's got her hands full, so to speak. Chris is so goddamn charming he can't really fault her for not paying as much attention to him as she does to 'Captain America'.

So for the time being, he focuses on the weight of the metal band around the base of his cock, the blunt thickness of the plug filling his hole and the constant pressure numbing his teats; all wrapped up in concealed reminders of who he belongs to. As usual, that thought shoots pleasure up his spine. Because _Chris_  put all those reminders there. The cheerful goofball of a man currently sitting beside him waving his arms in some enthusiastic imitation of superheroes fighting is the one who woke him up with soft kisses down his throat, and an order  _growled_ into his ear.

_"Today's the day, baby. Get up and get ready for me."_

And today Chris clearly wants him very much focused on his own body. Sebastian knows he's asked for it, begged Chris to give him something to ground him so he doesn't have to think of how _overwhelming_ this whole press tour is planning out to be. Sebastian isn't completely incapacitated when dealing with this kind of media attention on his own, he's done very well without Chris, and still does, but... but that doesn't mean he's happy about it. Doesn't mean he's not hating the feeling of helplessness that submerges him at random. 

Only under Chris' control is he ever truly able to let the layers of pretense and false cheer go, or those poor attempts at humor that he often regrets later. He feels  _safer_ knowing Chris' solid presence is right next to him. Knowing he's put all those restrictions on Sebastian's body. Because he knows exactly what's good for Sebastian. He actually has a better time focusing on what's asked of him, and he's less inclined to say the first fucking thing that comes to mind, so anxious to please whoever pays him even a semblance of attention that he barely thinks before opening his big mouth.

He'd rather be striving to please Chris, and only him.

But as he can't help grinding his ass into the seat again and the plug pushes _so fucking good_ into him, stretching his opening, getting him all ready for his reward later, he thinks they might have gone a bit overboard this time around. The constant pain/pleasure is distracting him as it should, but it might be bordering on  _too much_ very soon. Sebastian isn't ready for complete submission in public just yet — if ever. He just needs to take the edge off, not get so deep under he can't answer the questions. And sometimes being teased too much and for too long would cause him to sink into subspace as deep as a harsh, unforgiving whipping would.

 _"How d'you feel?"_ Chris had softly asked after the first time they'd done a scene together. They'd known about each other's common inclinations for a while, but Chris had always been reluctant to push it any further than some light ordering around in bed. That was simply the way Chris tackled every situation coming his way: by over-thinking it. As sensible as that sounded, it'd still driven Sebastian out of his fucking mind. And it had taken Chris close to a year before he could muster the courage to give to the man who had eventually become the center of his world everything he needed, as he himself finally assumed the role that he secretly craved.  _"_ _Sebastian?"_

Sebastian had needed a long, _excruciatingly_ long time to make his mouth and brain cooperate again after that session. The ball gag had left his jaw sore, and the quickly-fading marks around his wrists and the base of his throat were still pounding with blood rushing back where it had been obstructed for too long. 

Chris hadn't seemed to mind his silence, stroking soothing circles over Sebastian's ass and thighs after having abused them so thoroughly.

_"Um..."_

_"Is this a good 'um' or a bad one?"_

_"Definitely."_ He'd gulped. _"Definitely good."_

_"You feeling present?"_

Sebastian had mulled that thought very carefully inside his head, comparing the word to the feeling and trying it on for size. During the spanking he'd felt like he was floating, mind gone completely blank, blind to the rest of the world. Blind to _anything_   _but_ Chris' voice and the warmth of his breath at the nape of Sebastian's neck, making his short hairs stand on end; deaf to the world, but never to the resounding slap of flesh meeting flesh with a hard blow; numb to everything but the warmth spreading every place Chris touched and cherished.

And then... after a while, it'd been like waking up gradually after a year of the deepest, most invigorating sleep he'd ever experienced.

The unexpected clarity, amidst the sensations of lightness and euphoria, had been especially surprising. Sebastian had never trusted anyone to let them drag him so deep he could rely on nothing but them, and then been brought back so slow, so  _painstakingly_ slow with no exterior urging to pull out before Sebastian was done enjoying his high.

His previous dominants had tended to do that. Worried that Sebastian would never be able to pull out if they didn't do it for him. Sometimes slapping him until he was fully aware again. Way to ruin what Sebastian had begged them so sweetly to accomplish. 

_"Present. Yes."_

The word had fit perfectly. He'd felt connected to his own self, both body and soul, in a way he hadn't for a long time. Probably since before the world had become too much and everyone knew who Sebastian Stan was and a lot of people all of a sudden had expectations about him.

 _"That's good, Sebastian. If this is what you want, we can do it again. Whenever you need it. Chase all the noise away, leave nothing but the essential."_ He had rubbed and kneaded Sebastian's raw skin, eliciting little sounds Sebastian didn't know he was capable of making.

 _"And you?_ _",_ Sebastian had asked when he could finally think properly again, pushing his bare backside into Chris' hand encouragingly when he'd stopped. _"Do you feel... present?"_

Chris had nodded, drawing Sebastian's limp form up the bed and into his warm embrace.

_"I like taking care of you. Making the simplest decisions for you. How to move, when to come. When you're allowed to take a breath again. It means you need me."_

_" 'course I need you."_

_"Aw, who's getting all mushy again?"_

_"Oh, you're impossible, shut up."_

_"Ouh, bad boy, Sebastian! Shoulda spanked your ass harder."_

_"I wouldn't exactly mind, you know..."_

* * *

When Sebastian notices the camera has rolled away from his co-worker and is now focused on him, he immediately snaps his legs closed, only to realize way too late that his hands are still buried in the space between his crotch and the bottom of the seat. And now he's basically trapped in a position fit for a 5 year-old kid whose bladder is about to burst.

He must look as embarrassed and ridiculous as he feels when he thinks of the thousands of people witnessing this recording, heat traveling up his throat and flooding his cheeks with color. He's a grown-ass man for crying out loud and weighs over a hundred and eighty pounds — all certified muscle mass earned from extensive sessions at the gym, which is truthfully the only downside about his picture deal with Marvel — but he still manages to sit and stammer his way through his answers like a goddamn kid. He doesn't know how to be tastefully witty during interviews. He's smart and some of his friends say he can be hilarious when he wants to, but that never seems to occur during press tours. He just looks awkward and overly cheerful. And, he personally thinks, kind of _dumb_.

Sebastian searches for the right word to explain how working with such an incredible bunch of talents feels like ( _oh, no pressure there_ ), but when he just stammers and takes so long to form a word that it's starting to get uncomfortable for all three of them, Chris helpfully chimes in and diverts all the attention from Sebastian.

_Fuck._

He uses that opportunity to extricate his hands from underneath his ass. Ugh.

He's promised Chris he could do this. He's promised to be good, and once again he's failing spectacularly. But before his mind can truly get sucked into a bottomless vortex of auto-flagellation — _I'll never be good enough, entertaining enough, funny enough —_  Chris throws his head back at something witty the cute interviewer must have said and his right hand is flying.

Sebastian braces himself for the impact that he knows is coming. He has to fight the urge to close his eyes, eyelids drooping and begging to slide shut so he can plunge himself into serene darkness and experience the pain that's coming for him at its fullest. But he can't. He simply remains still, whole body straining with anticipation, hyper-aware of his own heartbeat and the way his chest rises as if to get closer to Chris as he's about to-

Chris' palm smacks his left pectoral but it feels like an electroshock when it punches the breath out of him and heat slices through his chest, then radiates down to his groin.

And it hurts. Fuck, _it_ _hurts_ _so good._

The moan simply escapes him. The interviewer freezes for exactly a millisecond, but then she's back to lively chattering away. Very professional, unlike a certain someone. Sebastian forces himself to breathe through his nose as discreetly as possible, still reeling from Chris' deliberate attempt at keeping Sebastian focused. Chris knows that fans have caught onto his endearing habit and ever since he's been made aware of it (Sebastian still can't believe Chris never noticed he's been molesting countless male boobs for years), he's been putting it to good use.

Like right now. Especially in situations like right now. Chris still genuinely slaps any man in his proximity whenever he gets too enthusiastic over something, but with Sebastian it's always a deliberate gesture. Sebastian knows this because Chris told him himself, after disciplining him for mimicking him during his Q&A with fans a month ago, and basically taking the piss at Chris whenever he could. ( _"You bastard, I've never picked my nose." "Ha, yeah, your fan club seems to disagree. And you know_  they  _know everything._ _" "Alright, I've never picked it in_ public _!")._

So whenever he'd feel like Sebastian needed the reassurance, he'd find an excuse to throw an arm over the back of Sebastian's chair ( _see, I'm here, I'm looking out for you, it's okay_ ), or to slap his thigh affectionately ( _don't worry, you're doing great_ ). Or he'd use the infamous 'left boob grab' as everyone on Instagram calls it when they congratulate Sebastian for his spot-on imitations. If only they knew how he'd come to know it so well.

That one is special. It'd probably translate to  _get out of your fucked up head, boy._

But this is the first time Sebastian's needed to add an edge of pain to it. It's the first time Chris has used so many restrictive toys and devices in public and Sebastian shivers a little in delight when he pictures Chris' worried expression once they're back to their hotel room; because Chris is bound to worry, and Sebastian enjoys being the center of his concern even when there's no real need for it.

"Okay, last one for you guys," the interviewer carries on, and every word is crystal clear in his mind like it wasn't before, the throbbing pain in his chest and the memory of Chris' hand on him anchoring him in the moment. "We know you've both been single for quite some time, now. So if you had to send a message to the potential candidates, what would you tell them?"

"Oh, potential candidates, huh?" Chris asks, and perks up like an overeager puppy. "Wanna go first?" He asks, turning to Sebastian with a playful smirk.

Sebastian shrugs and settles a bit more into his chair. The thin chain linking the two nipple clamps is stretched to it's very limits when he draws his shoulders back, and Sebastian is very close to hissing in pain/delight. "I'm not difficult. Of course there's the matter of attraction first but, I'd... I'd say she has to enjoy takeout 'cus that's, yeah, basically all I'd eat sometimes. And have a good sense of humor, I guess?"

"Must have a sense of humor and enjoy takeout," the interviewer sums up and chuckles to herself like that's the cutest thing she's ever heard. "Alright, and you, Chris?"

"Well, for starters, she's gotta have a great ass."

That sends the interviewer into a spluttering mess as she tries not to choke on her laughter, and Sebastian can't help his own either. Chris can really be a dork, sometimes.

Although the ass comment? 100% true. If anything, the butt plug he's got up his _own_ can confirm it.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

As they cross the lobby inside the hotel where the first few press conferences are going to be held, and where they had been given respective rooms, all the fees covered by the studio since it's part of their contract — Sebastian can feel Chris' hand hovering near his lower back. Proprietary. Means he's reached his limit and is about to slip into gentle dominant mode any moment now. Sebastian sighs (a good kind of sigh) and stops, waiting for Chris to catch up before throwing him a demure glance.

Chris smiles at him, eyes shiny with worry and overt affection. To think that they call themselves actors. It's really a fucking miracle they haven't been found out yet when Chris can look at him this way out in the open.

Real goddamn miracle considering how  _Sebastian_ must constantly tear his eyes away from Chris' profile during group readings with the whole cast. Or very long, very draw-out interviews where Chris gets to be the main attraction. Unbeknown to Chris, he's actually already been given a friendly, but not any less serious warning to 'please, fucking keep it together long enough till you're in private. Jesus.'

He has it _that_ bad.

Sebastian emits another, quieter sigh.

"I need to take these off," he explains smoothly as he can while his nipples are starting to feel like they've caught fire, raising his hands and gesturing vaguely at his chest. "Soon as possible, if... please?"

Chris cocks an eyebrow, and his hand finally comes to rest on the small of Sebastian's back. Sebastian almost leans into the touch before remembering where they are.

Chris looks around them, and then steers Sebastian toward the other side of the room.

"Here?" He tips his head in the direction of a sign that indicates there's a restroom.

Sebastian nods silently and Chris proceeds to escorting him inside like it's perfectly normal for them to be going together at the same time. Chris' arm is wrapped around his waist the moment they've stepped inside.

* * *

Chris wants to be mindful of Sebastian's bruising. He wishes to be able to take care of his submissive the way he's wanted to for the last couple of hours.

But as he crowds Sebastian into the middle stall and pushes the smaller man face first into the separation wall, it's become quite clear that he _won't_ be able to. When Sebastian arches his back and smirks at him with one corner of his luscious mouth, Chris doesn't want to comfort him. Because Sebastian's eyes, in opposition with the rest of him, are  _not_  happy. They flicker nervously from the wall to Chris and back again. Then to comfort Chris in his impression, he bites his lower lip and then licks the corners of his mouth with fast, clumsy flicks of tongue.

And suddenly all Chris wants is to put him across his lap and spank him until he's crying. He wants to smack that perfect ass over and over, each blow harder and heavier than the last until Sebastian's dropped the act, either because it feels that good or because he can't fucking take it anymore. Until he's as raw and honest as the day he was born, and the only thing left is his soul. Until Sebastian lets go of all the doubts and self-destructive thoughts obviously plaguing him.

"Good boy," he offers, voice hoarse with how much he wants the man standing flush against him.

Sebastian's whine is quiet, but it raises the hairs on Chris' upper arms and he brushes his palms up his flanks to elicit more of those noises, carefully forcing Sebastian's arms stretched high above his head.

"You're so good, baby. Let's take a look at those poor little nipples, hm?"

When he's sure Sebastian won't move, Chris reaches down and pulls Sebastian's sweater along with his shirt up his muscular back then over his head and finally, tears them forcefully off Sebastian's arms before tossing the clothes at their feet. Sebastian moans when the fabric brushes his chest, no doubt pulling at oversensitive body parts. He's shaking against Chris and simply endures and does his best to remain perfectly still and quiet. Chris hasn't said anything about the latter but they are doing this in a public bathroom, so it only makes sense to try to attract as little attention as they can.

"Turn around."

Sebastian turns then sags back against the wall, exposing himself completely to Chris' hungry gaze. His nipples are a dark shade of brown, and the skin around the aureolas is flushed a deep red. Chris drinks in the sight of Sebastian's beautifully sculpted chest and the thick arms hanging limply at his sides. He takes the time to fully enjoy Sebastian's submission, and the way he's panting,  _hard_ , as he bears his dominant's gaze.

Chris dips his head without a warning and licks one puffed up nipple around the vicious erotic device.

"Oh! _Oh,_   _Chris..."_

Sebastian trembles underneath his tongue and he makes an aborted little attempt to escape, and then pushes back against Chris' lips. It's like he can't decide if he doesn't want this, or if he wants _more_ of it. 

Encouraged by his sub's reaction, Chris' tongue travels down the length of the thin golden chain and he puts the bit that's pooling into the dip of Sebastian's solar plexus into his mouth. And tugs.

"CHRIS!"

Sebastian jerks and shouts and his hands are suddenly on Chris' shoulders, a weak attempt to push him back. Chris gives the chain and Sebastian's satiny-smooth skin a farewell lick and withdraws.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'll take these off, now, alright? Just take a deep breath." He kisses Sebastian's shiny lips and adds, teasingly: "And try not to scream."

Carefully, Chris unclasps the nipple clamps, both at the same time instead of taking his sweet, sweet time torturing his boy because they can't exactly linger in here forever. Sebastian bites his bottom lip and keeps his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks once he's finally released. Chris remembers how overwhelming the sensations can get after wearing those for too long, but from what he can see there is no permanent damage there.

He lets out a sigh of relief.

"That's it, Sebastian. Take a deep breath for me."

Sebastian complies immediately.

"Now release it, and do it again. In and out, baby. Remember that you're good, and you're doing all this for me. I'm so pleased with you. You did so well today."

Sebastian's eyes flutter open, bloodshot, tears clinging to his eyelashes like morning dew.

" 'm good for you," he mewls, and Chris' heart breaks just a little at how earnest that statement is.

Sebastian's submission turns him on more than anything else and he finds himself shoving the other man back against the wall and crushing him under the weight of his body, of the hardness trying to find a way out of his pants.

"Yeah, you're so good, just _fucking_ perfect. Like you were made for me."

He kisses Sebastian's quivering mouth, forcing it open with his lips and sliding his tongue inside the welcoming heat. Sebastian keens and moans under him but doesn't try to take control of the kiss or put his hands on Chris again. He's absolutely perfect as he takes Chris' passion and matches it with his own, blissfully subdued one.

Chris cups one of Sebastian's tender pectorals with his palm and rubs at abused skin. Sebastian startles a groan out of him when he starts sucking on his tongue in result, body suddenly rocking demandingly against him.

"Please... please," he whispers, shaping the words against Chris' lips after he's drawn back just enough to take a breath.  _"Please...."_

Chris wraps his arm around Sebastian's waist and brings Sebastian lower half away from the wall. Then he draws his hand back and spanks Sebastian's ass, right where the butt plug should be, nestled between those curves.

"Uhhhh... nnngh, _Chris_ ," Sebastian exhales right into his ear, legs parting to offer better access.

"Good boy."

Chris needs to state it as much as he can while disciplining his sub, so that both remember what this is all for. He's not punishing Sebastian for being bad. This is as much a reward as a reminder for Sebastian of how much Chris cherishes him. How behind every blow, there isn't disappointment, or a chance at redemption.

This is purely love.

So Chris draws his arm back once more, and spanks him harder. Sebastian's mouth drops open, mouthing at Chris' scruff as he endures a series of blows right over his plugged little hole, skin still sensitive even through layers of cotton and denim.

"Can... Can I say the... the word," Sebastian softly stammers against him, and Chris immediately stops. Considers.

He never refers to himself or see himself as  _that_ kind of figure for his submissive. Sebastian is the first ever to call him  _that_ , and Chris has only allowed it a handful of times. Mainly because it may be one of the most efficient ways to get Sebastian to tip over into submissive oblivion, but it's also bringing something out of Chris that... he's not sure he likes about himself.

"I don't know..."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry," Sebastian gasps, always so quick to apologize it can be infuriating. "I'll be good, I won't ask for it again, just keep-"

"Hey, calm down." Chris rubs the wide, shivering back and then combs some of Sebastian's hair away from his beautiful face. "Now. I said it's alright to ask, didn't I?"

Sebastian falls silent in his arms, only their harsh panting and the sound of smooth skin sliding over Chris' clothed front with every breath they take between them.

"But first, we're getting out of here. How are your nipples, baby? Does it feel good?"

Sebastian nods, dark blue eyes slowly rising to meet his own. "Mmm, hurts. Good."

His words are slurred, accent thicker than usual. Chris chuckles, and helps him sit on the toilet before crouching to pick up Sebastian's clothes from the bathroom floor.

* * *

They make it into Sebastian's room (it's the closest one to the elevator) without anyone paying attention to them, let alone noticing the state of Sebastian's clothes, his red-rimmed eyes or his kiss-swollen lips. Chris can only guess what  _he_ must look like, hair out of place and hard-on so fucking obvious he'd been blushing the whole walk to the elevators. They were fucking  _lucky_ they weren't some Robert De Niro level superstars but merely the cast of yet another superhero movie. It tended to offer them more chances at relative anonymity in public places. And  _that_ _'s_ a fucking blessing in Chris' eye, and not only for situations like today.

Chris doesn't even do public sex. This was simply about taking care of Sebastian.

"Chris," Sebastian whines as he gets unceremoniously pushed down onto the two-poster bed but Chris isn't following after him.

"Naked. Now," Chris growls, and Sebastian hurries to obey.

Chris takes his shoes off first, then undresses slow as he can under Sebastian's appraising gaze, revealing his chest and flat stomach where dark blond hair has already started to grow back. Sebastian's pitiful whines are getting louder, so Chris shrugs out of his pants and underwear without losing any more time and crawls up the bed until he's covering the smaller man from head to toe.

"Please," Sebastian runs his hands all over him after Chris' settled, writhing in the cage of Chris' arms and keeps begging over and over and over.

"Yes," Chris finally concedes, and silences Sebastian's pleas with another devouring kiss that lasts a small eternity.

"Yes?" Sebastian asks, eyes wide, once he can speak again.

"Yeah. Say it, if you want."

Chris nudges him with his nose, and urges him to turn around. Once he's got Sebastian the way he wants him — on his hands and knees, all spread out for Chris to see — he produces a tube of lube from Sebastian's nightstand and slicks himself up while Sebastian gives a couple of weak, half-hearted thrust into nothing.

With the fingers of his clean hand, Chris takes hold of the plug and drags it out of Sebastian, both men's sounds of pleasure mixing, one from the unbearably good sensations and the other from the beauty of the sight.

"Please... daddy."

The word punches the air out of Chris' lungs, leaving him breathless but also painfully aroused and ready to ram his cock into his submissive until he screams.

"Please what?" He forces the words out, already positioning himself with a hand firmly planted on the bed, the other guiding himself into Sebastian's spasming hole.

_"Please, fuck me raw."_

Sebastian's quiet demand is sweet and irresistible as honey. His voice also holds this quality, this _softness_ it only gets when he's deep under, and everything but their immediate needs has been chased far away from his mind. That Sebastian doesn't care if he's being crude, because that's simply what he needs. What they both need.

Chris drops a small, affectionate kiss behind Sebastian's ear, then starts pushing into his slick opening and doesn't stop until he's completely buried himself inside.

Sebastian's blissful, drawn-out moan fills his ears. One hand still supporting his weight, the other he wraps around Sebastian's cock, squeezing right under the metallic ring still firmly in place, letting Sebastian's cries bounce off the walls as he struggles to get hard despite the double constriction.

It doesn't take long until he's fucking Sebastian with enough force to rattle the whole bed, so lost in his pleasure he can barely think straight.

When he's so close his balls hurt, and he can almost taste his release on the tip of his tongue, he still has enough presence of mind left to slide the rings off Sebastian's cock.

"Come, baby boy. Come for daddy."

The word so dirty in his mouth he can barely believe he's really just said it, Chris' climax hits and wrecks everything in its wake as he empties himself deep inside Sebastian. Then with the last of his strength, he wraps the hand that was previously on Sebastian's cock around his throat, long fingers closing around corded muscle and thick neck, and _squeezes hard._

Sebastian tries to gasp but can't, and chokes instead before his whole body seizes and he spills, soaking the sheets with his release. Chris immediately loosens his grip and just leaves his hand there, a comfortable weight while Sebastian swallows loudly, and eventually flops onto the dirty sheets with an exhausted moan.

* * *

When he can finally tell up from down once again, Sebastian finds himself plastered against Chris' warm chest, two bulking arms wrapped tight around him. He doesn't know how much time has passed, but it's apparently been enough for Chris to fall asleep. 

With a content sigh, Sebastian closes his eyes and lets Chris' quiet breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, etc, sorry for the mistakes, etc etc. Also, my first Evanstan. And it's such a tiny mess lmao.


End file.
